Glory
by Perla B
Summary: Aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier est en deuil. Personne ne travaille, personne ne commet de crime, personne ne tombe malade. Aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier enterre un héros.


Salut :) voilà un OS que j'ai écrit il y a un an, enfin presque ! Fin voilà, pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est que je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson _Glory de Radical Face_ en même temps !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier est en deuil. Personne ne travaille, personne ne commet de crime, personne ne tombe malade. Aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier enterre un héros.

Ginny se lève aux aurores. Elle agit comme un automate, elle ne pense plus. Aujourd'hui, comme hier, elle ne peut pas. Peut-être demain ira-t-elle mieux. Elle en doute. Elle prépare un petit-déjeuner copieux mais n'avale rien, elle n'a pas faim. Elle sait que ce n'est pas bien, après tout, Ginny est une vieille femme, elle doit prendre des forces pour affronter les journées qui sont toutes plus fatigantes les unes que les autres. Il est presque huit heures quand sa belle-sœur arrive. Elle lui en est vraiment reconnaissante, parce qu'elle sait qu'elles partagent la même peine.

Ron n'a pas réussi à dormir, cette nuit, Hermione s'est réveillée vers une heure du matin, et ils ont attendu ensemble que le soleil se lève avec angoisse. Car ils savaient qu'en se levant, le soleil apporterait avec lui son lot de souffrance. Ils savaient qu'il se lèverait sur cette journée qu'ils avaient espérée ne jamais vivre. Lorsqu'ils partent, il est trop tôt, ils le savent, mais ils voulaient faire un dernier adieu, juste eux. Alors ils s'asseyent à côté de la tombe et ferment les yeux. Le vent souffle légèrement, les oiseaux chantent, mais ils n'ont pas le cœur à se réjouir de ces petits détails qui rendent la vie meilleure. Pas aujourd'hui.

James Sirius s'est réveillé avec un sentiment oppressant. Il ne met pas longtemps à se souvenir de la raison de sa présence. Sa femme dort encore, et il se lève doucement. A peine arrivé dans la cuisine, elle le rattrape et le prend dans ses bras. Il se laisse aller, verse une larme, puis une autre, avant de les retenir. Il ne doit pas se laisser aller. Il n'aurait pas voulu le voir ainsi. La fille de James va arriver, elle n'a pas eu besoin de demander un jour de congé. Il soupire. En passant devant la fenêtre, il constate qu'Albus et Lily sont déjà dehors, ils attendent assis devant la porte, accompagnés de leur famille respective. James va leur ouvrir, et Lily éclate en sanglots avant qu'ils n'aient pu prononcer un mot. Les deux frères la prennent dans leur bras, et attendent un long moment avant de se rendre au cimetière.

Fleur se réveille en sursaut, elle a encore fait le même cauchemar, dans lequel Bill est mort. Elle porte brusquement sa main sur son vieux cœur. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Depuis des semaines, elle ne fait que vivre et revivre le dernier jour de son mari dans ses rêves. Elle pousse un profond soupir, se lève difficilement en se tenant son dos douloureux et se rend doucement dans sa cuisine. Elle prépare un thé, le boit tant qu'il est chaud, puis va s'habiller. En se voyant dans le miroir, Fleur grimace. Elle sait qu'elle est bien mieux conservée que d'autres femmes de son âge, mais elle ne peut que regretter sa beauté d'antan. Elle détourne le regard de son reflet et prend la cheminée pour se rendre chez Ginny. Elle va l'aider à surmonter l'épreuve qu'elle est elle-même en train de traverser.

Victoire attrape la main de Teddy et la presse doucement dans la sienne. Il ne pleure pas, mais elle sait que s'il le pouvait, il ne s'arrêterait pas. Elle sait qu'il veut paraître adulte, et elle le trouve encore plus enfantin à agir ainsi. Elle ne peut que comprendre, cependant, à quel point il veut paraître fort, pour leurs deux fils qui sont très tristes, leur petite-fille qui ne comprend pas l'agitation, pour tous les cousins de Victoire, pour Ginny, pour lui. Il veut le respecter et ne pas se morfondre pour lui, il veut penser à lui en souriant, et non en pleurant. Alors Victoire le respecte elle aussi, et elle ne pleure pas.

Neville se sent mal. Hannah l'aide à se lever de son fauteuil, dans lequel il a passé la nuit à se souvenir de tous ces moments passés avec lui, et à présent, il est si fatigué qu'il a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Finalement, il s'assoit à nouveau et s'endort. Il a de la chance, Hannah a bien dormi, elle le réveille lorsqu'il est temps de partir. Neville lui prend la main et ils se rendent au cimetière en voiture, le moyen de transport le plus passe-partout pour se rendre à Godric's Hollow. Là-bas, ils ne sont pas les premiers, au contraire, mais ils savent qu'ils ont leur siège déjà près. Seamus est un peu plus loin avec Lavande et leurs trois filles, ainsi que leurs petits-enfants. Le fils de Neville va arriver, il lui garde déjà sa place.

Luna arbore un petit sourire, mais Rolf sait qu'à l'intérieur, elle pleure. Il sait à quel point elle souffre, car dans ses yeux, il peut voir sa tristesse. Et lui aussi est triste. Alors, il lui prend doucement la main. Elle l'embrasse doucement sur la joue, elle le remercie de si bien la comprendre. Ils marchent dans la campagne anglaise depuis plus d'une heure avec leurs deux enfants, et arrivent enfin à Godric's Hollow. Plusieurs membres de la famille Weasley se trouvent déjà au cimetière, et Luna se dirige vers Ginny. Elle lui prend doucement les mains et ferme les yeux. Rolf sait qu'elle prie pour Ginny, et puis pour lui. Tout le monde se tait, ils ferment les yeux, et prient avec Luna.

Seamus tourne et retourne le faux Gallion de l'AD dans sa main. Il le regarde sans le regarder, en fait il repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant ses années à Poudlard avec lui, ainsi qu'à leurs carrières communes d'Aurors. Tout ça, c'est du passé depuis bien longtemps, mais jamais autant qu'à présent, puisqu'il n'est plus là. Seamus soupire. Lavande vient de descendre, elle est prête, ils doivent y aller. Elle paraît très pâle, encore plus que d'habitude, elle est triste. Comme lui. Comme tout le monde. Seamus pense qu'il est injuste de partir en faisant autant de peine à son entourage, mais il sait qu'il en est ainsi pour tous. Alors il essaie de supporter, de faire bonne figure, en mémoire de son vieil ami.

Dean vient d'arriver en Angleterre. Ses filles sont restées en France, elles n'ont pas pu se libérer. Dean se dit qu'il ne sera pas vexé de leur absence, il ne les avait rencontrées qu'une ou deux fois. Sa femme lui serre la main. Elle sait qu'il lui doit beaucoup, qu'il lui sera toujours reconnaissant de ce qu'il a fait pour eux, alors elle le soutient tant qu'elle peut. Ils transplanent à Godric's Hollow et constatent qu'un monde fou s'y trouve déjà. C'est normal, mais Dean sait qu'il aurait préféré n'avoir qu'un petit comité. Il sait également que Ginny n'a rien organisé, elle est trop faible, trop triste pour demander à établir une liste « d'invités ».

Rose s'est levée tôt, ce matin. Elle a les yeux bouffis et le visage pâle, mais elle n'y prête pas attention, pas aujourd'hui. Scorpius est allé chercher leurs enfants pour qu'ils s'y rendent tous ensemble. Elle n'a pas envie d'y aller seule, elle n'en a pas la force. Hugo et sa petite famille arrivent bientôt, la salue d'un signe de tête. Il est aussi très affecté par sa mort. Rose fond en larme. Roxanne et Fred toquent à la porte, et elle se jette dans les bras de son frère pour se cacher. Elle déteste cette ambiance. Elle a décidé de laissé ses parents seuls pour le moment, elle sait à quel point ils sont tristes, mais elle aurait vraiment aimé qu'ils la serrent dans ses bras.

Percy revêt ses plus beaux vêtements de cérémonie. Il s'observe longuement dans le miroir mais ne ressent évidemment pas la joie habituelle lorsqu'il se rend à une quelconque soirée. Il a le cœur lourd, et même le petit sourire de sa femme ne parvint pas à l'alléger. La mort de son frère est encore fraîche, et celle-ci ne fait que rajouter à sa tristesse. Audrey l'appelle doucement et ils transplanent aux abords de Godric's Hollow, rejoignant leurs deux filles. Beaucoup de gens marchent déjà en direction du cimetière. Ils se joignent à la file, marchent au pas et passent devant la statue de James et Lily. Un peu plus loin, la statue d'Harry trône, entre celle de son petit frère et de sa belle-sœur. Percy soupire. Il déteste ce genre de cérémonie.

Angelina et George sont un peu en retard sur leur planning. Angelina doit encore finir de préparer le repas qu'elle va donner à Ginny. Elle sait qu'elle ne mangera peut-être pas, Fleur avait réagi ainsi à la mort de Bill, mais Angelina sait qu'il faudra la forcer. Toutes les femmes de la famille se sont déjà concertées pour l'aider à surmonter l'épreuve. Après une vingtaine de minutes, le ragoût est enfin prêt. Elle le met dans une boîte et ils se rendent à Godric's Hollow. Il est encore tôt, mais Hermione et Ron sont déjà là. Ginny et Fleur sont un peu plus loin, et ils aperçoivent Teddy et Victoire qui arrivent de l'autre côté. James, Albus et Lily sont regroupés derrière leur mère, l'air désemparé.

Terry et Lisa sont rejoints par Michael et Padma, puis par Anthony et Su. Parvati se rendra un peu plus tard au cimetière avec Lee. Ils sont tous vêtus de noir, et Terry pense que l'assemblée sera bien triste s'ils sont tous si sombres. Les anciens membres de l'AD sortent leur faux Gallion, et l'épinglent sur leur poitrine, parce qu'ils veulent qu'il les voit une dernière fois, un dernier hommage à leur sauveur. Michael et Anthony sont silencieux. Aucun d'eux ne sait quoi dire, ils n'ont tout simplement pas envie de parler aujourd'hui.

Dudley lance un regard à sa femme qui hoche la tête. Elle est enfin prête. Il prend les clés de la voiture sur la tablette de l'entrée, attrape sa veste et tend son bras. Sa femme l'attrape et ils sortent doucement de la maison. Ginny lui a donné l'adresse la veille. Son épouse est une sorcière, et lorsqu'ils arrivent, elle lui explique que la statue au milieu de la ville représente pour les sorciers Lily et James Potter tenant leur fils. Il ne l'avait jamais su, et est ému. L'histoire de son oncle et sa tante l'avait troublé lorsqu'il l'avait apprise, par sa femme et non par son cousin. Le monde présent l'effraie quelque peu, mais il se souvient de tous les exploits de son cousin, et se dit que ce n'est pas de trop. Il regarde autour de lui et voit Ginny qui lui fait signe. Sa chaise est au premier rang.

Ernie appelle sa femme, ils doivent partir. Justin et Susan y sont déjà, chacun avec son Gallion de l'AD porté comme un badge. Ils se sont tous passé le mot, c'est une idée de Neville. Pour le final, ils réservent une petite surprise à leur ami disparu, et Ernie esquisse un petit sourire. Il espère qu'il sera surpris, de là-haut. Il espère qu'il sera fier d'eux. Ernie attrape sa veste et ils se rendent au cimetière. Beaucoup de gens sont déjà présents, et Ernie se dit qu'il aurait peut-être aimé avoir un petit comité, seulement. Mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas être un héros et demander la présence de seulement quelques personnes. La chaise d'Ernie se trouve au deuxième rang, comme tous les membres de l'AD. Il sourit. Le final n'en sera que plus beau.

Cho essuie ses larmes, inspire longuement et se calme. Son mari la serre dans ses bras et la cajole un long moment. Elle est si triste qu'elle ne peut même pas le remercier. Finalement, elle passe dans la salle de bains, jette un peu d'eau sur son visage et se regarde dans le miroir un instant. Elle a tellement vieilli, elle ne sait pas s'il la reconnaîtrait. Elle soupire. Il est temps d'y aller. Elle sort le Gallion de l'AD et l'accroche à sa robe. Lorsqu'ils arrivent devant le cimetière, le petit cimetière de la petite ville, elle ne peut qu'être surprise de l'aménagement du ministère, qui permet ainsi à des milliers de gens de s'asseoir dans un pré juste derrière l'église. Cho sourit un peu. Il y aura peut-être plus de monde qu'à l'enterrement du professeur Dumbledore.

Dennis a fini de se préparer. Il a cuisiné une pâtisserie comme il savait si bien les faire et l'a mise dans une boîte qu'il rétrécit. Il la donnera à Ginny après la cérémonie. Il sait que dans ces moments-là, il est plus facile d'avaler de bonnes choses. Il s'apprête à transplaner quand il se souvient de quelque chose. Aussi vite que le lui permet son vieux corps, il se précipite dans sa chambre et attrape un vieil appareil photo moldu. Le premier que son père avait acheté à Colin. Il sait que son frère aurait aimé être présent, s'il avait pu. La situation est ironique, Dennis en est conscient, mais il emporte l'appareil. Les gens le penseront peut-être idiot, mais ceux qui connaissaient son frère comprendront. Ils sauront.

Draco resserre le nœud de sa cravate et jette un regard fatigué à son reflet. Le soleil n'est pas au rendez-vous, mais cela ne le dérange pas, il espère simplement qu'il ne pleuvra pas. Asteria lui prend la main et lui fait comprendre qu'il est temps de partir. Ils transplanent ensemble devant le petit cimetière aménagé pour l'occasion, et Draco pense avec beaucoup d'ironie que de là-haut, il ne devait pas être très heureux qu'on ait perdu tout ce temps à préparer son enterrement. Au loin, il aperçoit son fils et sa bru près de toute la famille de rouquins, et il pense que l'ambiance doit être au plus bas. Il ne peut même pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour ces trois enfants, car il sait ce que c'est de perdre un père. Alors aujourd'hui, il décide de faire profil bas. Juste aujourd'hui.

Il est dix heures, tout le monde est arrivé. Au premier rang, toute sa famille. Au deuxième rang l'AD, arborant fièrement leur Gallion sur la poitrine. Au troisième rang, les Aurors. Puis des connaissances. Puis des gens qu'il a aidés. Puis des gens qui l'admirent pour son courage et sa bravoure. Puis ceux qui veulent rendre à leur ange salvateur un dernier hommage.

Plusieurs proches font un discours, expriment tout leur amour, toute leur amitié pour ce grand homme. Neville Londubat parle le plus longtemps. Il sait que Ginny, Ron et Hermione sont trop affectés pour tenir des heures entières, bien qu'ils aient plus de choses à raconter que lui. Quant aux enfants, ils en ont dit assez. Parfois, Neville réussit à arracher un sourire à la veuve, aux deux amis, aux autres. A lui-même. Et finalement, il demande une minute de silence. Ce que tout le monde accepte sans problème.

*Les gens relèvent la tête lorsqu'il les remercie, et alors qu'ils s'attendent à ce qu'il retourne s'asseoir pour qu'on inhume le cercueil, Neville sort sa baguette, bientôt imité par les deux premiers rangs.

« Spero Patronum »

Ces deux mots, murmurés par certains, criés par d'autres, ont pour effet le plus bel hommage que l'on pouvait lui rendre. Des dizaines de Patronus tous différents s'élèvent dans les airs, et finalement, tout le monde sort sa baguette et lance le sort. Ils ne comprennent pas tous la signification de ce geste, mais se doutent qu'il représente quelque chose de spécial. Ginny pleure. Elle est soutenue par Ron et Hermione, eux-mêmes soutenus par les autres Weasley et Potter. Neville retourne à sa place d'un pas lent et s'assoit en observant les centaines d'animaux argentés disparaître dans le ciel. Il espère que le message lui parviendra.

Aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier est en deuil. Personne ne travaille, personne ne commet de crime, personne ne tombe malade. Aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier fait un dernier adieu à Harry James Potter.


End file.
